


kiss me, he says

by sissynecks



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop, TVXQ!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissynecks/pseuds/sissynecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho wants a kiss at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me, he says

It’s almost midnight.

Yunho considers himself sort of a romantic— _only sort of?_ the voice in his head says innocently, a voice that sounds like both his younger sister and Changmin—so he does fully expect a kiss at midnight in order for his year to start off well.

Except there’s thousands of people in the audience right now, almost all his fellow idols standing with him onstage, and millions of people across the world watching through the cameras trained on his tired and sticky face. The lights are harsh on his stage makeup, which Yunho can almost feel melting off his skin as he blinks sweat out of his eyes; his flashy costume is scratchy on his forearms, and his feet are starting to hurt.

But he smiles big and waves at the audience. Next to him, Changmin’s own smile is forced and completely insincere.

“Happy new year,” Changmin says, and nudges Yunho’s hip with his own.

“Where’s my kiss?” Yunho asks, and smiles when Eunhyuk points to one of his fans waving a sign that reads _U-KNOW YOU WANT ME, OPPA_ in the audience.

“Right now?” Changmin says, allowing Taemin to take his arm and wave to everyone.

“Are you offering?”

“Shut up, hyung.”

And then—it’s officially a new year.

The crowd roars, and glitter and confetti drop down on everyone like they’re being blessed. Yunho dances and sings and waves to everyone, but he can’t help but feel like he’s been cheated. When they’re done with the second encore, Changmin grabs his shoulder and bodily pushes their way through the crowd onstage and down to the back, where there’s a flurry of assistants and managers trying to find their idols.

Everyone’s tired and a little overwhelmed by the end of it, but when Changmin and Yunho meet each other’s eyes and decide that they’d both very much like to leave now—

Minho comes up from behind them and wraps his arms around both their shoulders. He says, grin wide, “Hyungs, let’s get _drunk_.”

 

 

It’s 4 AM before Changmin throws a jacket over Yunho’s shoulders and drags them both out to a cab waiting on the side of the road.

“I didn’t even get my kiss,” Yunho whines (has been whining about all night), and trips into a dirty puddle.

Changmin gently moves Yunho along the sidewalk and into the car, taking care to duck Yunho’s head getting in. Changmin smells of alcohol and smoke, but his eyes are clear when he climbs in after and looks over Yunho as if to check for any outward signs of injury. His eyes linger, and Yunho holds his breath.

“Stop whining,” Changmin says shortly, and buckles Yunho’s seatbelt for him. Yunho’s face falls.

“ _Changminnie_ ,” Yunho wails, and drops his head in Changmin’s lap, knocking his nose ungracefully against one of his toned thighs. Changmin sighs, but doesn’t push him away until the cab eventually stops in front of their dorm.

They manage to fit the key into the lock and tumble over each other in their dark, quiet foyer, where Yunho promptly curls up on the carpet.

“Get up, hyung,” Changmin slurs tiredly, his socked toe poking Yunho’s side.

“I want a kiss,” Yunho sulks for the thirty-seventh time. “I didn’t get my _kiss_ , I need my—”

Changmin groans loudly and drops his keys on the ground, also dropping to his knees and then sprawling his entire weight over Yunho. Yunho _oofs_ pointedly, but then Changmin settles in closer—they lie there on the floor until their breaths match up and Yunho goes from numb to starting to enjoy the feel of Changmin’s limbs, warm and flushed, pressed against his.

“Changmin,” Yunho starts.

“Your first kiss is still going to be with me, you idiot,” Changmin finally says, sounding exasperated, and moves his head from where it’s buried in Yunho’s shoulder to kiss Yunho, long and sweet and deep, tasting of limes and smoked pork.

Yunho is being ridiculous. Of course Yunho knew this, of course Changmin loves him. But he lets out a breath of relief and wraps his hands around Changmin’s back, the rough carpet digging into his own beneath him.

Changmin is gratifyingly handsy when he’s drunk, nuzzling his cheek against Yunho’s chin as he takes off his suit jacket and starts to trail soft kisses down the side of Yunho’s neck. Yunho tries to roll them both over to a more comfortable position, but Changmin locks him in place with his knees and sits up. He’s breathless and his eyes go dark as Yunho looks up from under him, splayed out across the floor.

“Was I _your_ first kiss, though?” Yunho asks him.

Changmin’s hands are busy fumbling at their belts. “Yes, I just said—”

“Not Minho?”

“YES,” Changmin snaps, and sticks Yunho’s hand impatiently down his pants.

Yunho laughs and complies, and uses his other hand to tug Changmin down for his second kiss of the new year.

 

THE END


End file.
